


Too popular even for kisses?

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. Keita is in charge of a certain booth. Not liking the idea. He does it. Not expecting the end results. Kisses.
Relationships: Ito Keita/Everyone, Ito Keita/Suzubishi "Endo" Kazuki
Kudos: 17





	Too popular even for kisses?

_Too popular even for kisses?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven or it's characters. Just this random thought that came to mind as of this week. Enjoy!_

The day was surely a strange one. Keita was in charge of a particular booth. The booth being a kissing booth. The young red headed male was nervous enough. He wasn't sure who'd want to kiss him. Boy! There were plenty of candidates who'd like to kiss him. Keita wasn't aware if that idea as he sat down waiting for the booth to open up.

The school was opening for guests passing through. As it was middle of the cultural festival. His class was also setting up for a cafe theme. The theme was cross dressing as girls. It irked most of the boys when they agreed to the random idea.

"I don't like this day so far..." Keita sits uncomfortably on a chair.

One of his classmates was having fun teasing him. Not knowing himself that half of the male student body wouldn't mind kissing the cute red headed man.

"Good luck this afternoon." He waves leaving him alone.

Keita continues shuffling on the seat. He looks up seeing a lot of guys filing up a line. In a shocker he was surprised to see his childhood friend/crush on the line as well.

"I'll be fine. He's here." He smiles waving at Kazuki. "Hey! You're here too."

Kazuki gets off the line walking up to where his friend stood. Those waiting on line were frustrated. It wasn't fair the chairman of the huge school would be the first to kids him. Ignoring those looks giving to him he silently talks to him.

"I'm here to support you. Maybe as well steal a kiss from you."

Hearing those words had him flushed. He smiles as a huge student comes up to him. From there started the opening of the kissing booth.

Throughout the afternoon, Keita had kissed few of the boys. One of them as well was the student council president. The captain of the tennis team, and the twins as well. Unexpectedly since they had hate for the young freshmen.

"Go out with me!" Naruse kisses his lips. "Honey. Forget about these guys. Be mine forever."

Keita just laughs. He was too much for him to handle. Naruse's ending flirting made Kazuki uncomfortable. As it did for Keita. Only thing he'll only do is just laugh at his random requests.

"No. I can't do that." Keita tells him.

He forgave him but wouldn't give him up. Those in watching were irked by the handsome tennis player's flirting and teasing. Leaving him alone as the twins followed behind.

"He doesn't want you that way!" It was said in unison.

The twins looks at him in disgust. As usual sticking their tongue out at him. Out of view and sight Keita was relieved.

The day turned into night. More boys piling up for kisses. Few of them kissing him sweetly and passionately. In just a minute or two leaving him breathless. Kazuki hadn't had a chance to share any kisses with him.

"He's so popular since winning that contest." He smiles sadly. "If only you look my way, Keita..."

He wasn't the only one feeling down. Keita watches him from a distance. Luckily, the booth was closed until another dreadful time. The next day of course. He will have to have ask someone else to take over the booth.

Soon as the booth was taking away he runs to his friend's side. Hugging his arms smiling in relief. "I'm so glad that's done."

"So many people kissing you, eh?"

"Yes. But there's only one guy I want to kiss."

Afraid to ask Kazuki gives him a smile. Not aware he was talking about him. Keita kisses his best friend sweetly and passionately all over his face.

"It's you. Duh."

He welcomes the kiss with his own. From there the two boys kissing under the sky. Fireworks were heard in the background. They held onto each other tightly deepening their kisses.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
